


Affinity

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [79]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>affinity: noun: əˈfinədē: a spontaneous or natural liking or sympathy for someone or something.</p><p>Middle English (in the sense ‘relationship by marriage’): via Old French from Latin affinitas, from affinis ‘related’ (literally ‘bordering on’), from ad- ‘to’ + finis ‘border.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affinity

He had always been straight. Always. Never thought of another bloke in the way that he dreamed of his flatmate, his tall, gorgeous, arrogant, smart-arse flatmate with those eyes that spoke of...and the dark curls...oh...

Affinity, he definitely had an affinity for Sherlock. It was simply a case of being in close proximity, day and night, seemingly on call for every case, at his command...alright. It was hot. To be at his side listening to him rattle off his deductions, the way the Belstaff wrapped around him, his scarf highlighted the length of his pale neck...the buttons that always threatened to pop...and his hands...damn.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling unwell?"

"Uhm...mmmm...noooo...not exactly."

"What exactly then?

"I'm having my sexual identity crisis as efficiently as I can so when I'm done trying to talk myself out of kissing you and taking you to bed, I can then walk over to you, beg your forgiveness for being an idiot, then kiss you and take you to bed. If you wouldn't object."

"Oh. Right. Carry on then."


End file.
